karchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay:Insults and Oddities
Location:The Road Date: Feb. 17th. 2016 Hiraeth presses her thin lips together, corners tugging a millimetre or two as if she was about to smile but with no upward curl. A glance down the road by tilting her chin that way and then to the north to check the coast is clear. With that seeming to be the case, she focuses back on the other cultist "Another pair of eyes. Another mind. You would be the control group to test on to see how it varies between him and another." Olive breathes out a heavy sigh. Unlike Hiraeth's put together, perfect appearance, Olive's pretty nature was more out of place. Curly hair had its share of flyaways and had a windswept look. She tucks a stray lock behind her ear as she studies the woman before her. Olive knew she couldn't turn the woman down so she simply inched her chin down. "Okay." Molly is sure that Hiraeth thought that perhaps the coast was clear for open conversation but oh look who should appear. None other that Molly! A cryptic grin is offered toward Hiraeth to teasingly suggest 'I heard what you said'. Those mismatched colored eyes bounce back and forth between the two women in obvious curiosity. Rather than openly questioning the bit that she did hear from Hiraeth, she opts to ease into it with, "Hello ladies!" Hiraeth could be turned down if Olive wanted. It may result in a stony stare, silence and as cold shoulder or perhaps further pressure to agree but seeing as Olive agreed, there is no need for that. A dip of her chin down in a nod, the closest sign to gratitude as she will give. "Good. I shall arrange for a day release for Luther to see if we can get started." As Molly appears and the coast was revealed as not clear, her shoulders drop a little and a silent sigh leaves her before she puts the rigidness back into her muscles. A incline of her head to the newcomer and she gives a clipped "Good Morning." Delphi suddenly appears in a swirl of dark rose petals. Delphi , unlike her usual appearances at the road, doesn't make to try and shake out the few stray rose petals from her hair as she appears at the road. Instead, she lets the wind pull at those white strands to eventually allow the darker petals to simply fall away as the lycan makes her way over to read the public board. Olive turns her head as Molly approaches and subsequently greets. Once again the girl wraps her arms around her chest, a seemingly guarded stance that was probably not necessary, but not conscious either. She opens her mouth to respond to Hiraeth but thinks better of it, instead turning to face the newcomer instead. "Hello," Olive responds nonchalantly. Molly notes the way that both woman seem to close up and tense up at her arrival, maybe it was because she possibly interrupted a sensitive subject. Well now her curiosity is really peeked. "So who is Luther?" Molly inquires, though her tone is not rude the fact that she seeks to interject herself into their conversation could be considered very rude. There seems to be no shame shown from Molly in light of this question. Mismatched eyes are pulled toward Delphi, offering a nod as Delphi crosses the road toward the board. Delphi , seeing how everyone is a bit anti-social with new arrivals, and the fact that her rp'er has to finish something real quick, takes her leave towards the north. Aildre hums an eerie tune as she wanders up the road from the south. Her bare feet leave no footprints on the packed earth and stone beneath them. Hiraeth mutters briefly and quietly to Olive "I will explain more at another time and another place." With Delphi's appearance and Hiraeth being the Queen of Anti social, a disdained look is cast upon her face as she looks at the rose petals that come in the package deal of appearances "How unfortunate. Must be quite a chore to clean her house." Always with the small and unnecessary thoughts is this one. The big question is still to be answered, how does one explain who Luther is? She opts for the evasive answer "Someone I know. Someone you don't know. He is memorable so you would not forget him." It seems like Molly's blunt and curious question comes with a price, the invite to ask one in return "What happened to your face?" Olive inclines her head towards Hiraeth as she speaks quietly, nodding her ear in understanding. Olive, while not overtly social, is more couth that her companions seem to be. It is for that reason he eyes widen slightly as the women ask triggering questions of each other. She clears her throat quickly and takes a small step back. Molly is not very keen on Hiraeth's question. Why yes, maybe Molly shouldn't have just tried to bully her way into their conversation -- maybe she should have picked up on the social cues. But Hiraeth! That is a low blow. Low. Blow. Both of her eyes narrow on Hiraeth. Can she even see from both? Hard to say, but one of them dose have a silvery and rather predatory sheen. A low growl rumbles forth from Molly's throat, taking offense to Hiraeth's words. "Something that I know. Something that you don't." The crowd is growing, Aildre, Aries. They are both greeted with nods. But it is back to Hiraeth those mismatched eyes go, the temptation to take another jab at the woman too great now. "So you guys are looking to run some sort of experiment with a control group and someone by the name of Luther, who if I met him I would never forget him. Very interesting. I hope you didn't want others hearing that." Aildre appears completely oblivious to the conversations going on around her. She keeps walking until she has neared the board, and only once her shoulder slams into the sign does the woman snap back into reality. Her eyes blink a few times and go wide, moving from Molly to Hiraeth to Olive, and then to Aries, before back to the three women. “No, he isn’t here,” she murmurs to herself, leaning a little further on her walking staff. “We’ll have to look someplace else.” Aries hears everything, most importantly Molly's growl. Both eyebrows shoot curiously upward as he sips at his coffee. Yup. Hiraeth glances to Olive to see the cultist is still there albeit silent. A loft of a brow to reinvite her into the conversation before she glances at Aries and Aildre but that look is brief and fleeting as Molly steals her attention with her blurt of private affairs. If the banshee could blush out of embarrassment she would but the near monochrome women seems mostly void of colour bar her blue eyes that stare at Molly in horror. She detests the awfulness of public arguements but she is losing the ability to control. Hands by her side flex by spreading out her fingers and then balling into fists as she lies "Just a plot of a play it is. However they have this delightful one on at the moment about a man with a face half scarred and hidden in a mask. He haunts an opera hall. Perhaps you should go see it. My intuition says you could possibly relate to such a tale." Olive glances first at Hiraeth, then to Molly, then back to Hiraeth once more. She allows a low slow breath to escape her pursed lips, paying no mind to any others who seem to be congregating at the road. Molly's growl, of course, is noticed but draws no comment. Instead she moves forward once more, attempting to position herself between the two. "Maybe it would be best if we have our discussion now?" She suggests to Hiraeth. Molly would like to say that she is not usually so cagey toward people but Molly does have a bit of spunk and attitude to her. Mix that with someone poking fun at the scars on her face? She's not inclined to play very nice. However, she has sense enough to not let this escalate publicly too much. No cat fights at the road, no time spent in jail. Do not want. "Oh, that sounds like a very creative plotline to a play. I have neverheard of that one before." Slow golf clap for the insult that is paired with a roll of her eyes. "I think I would rather be nosey and ask around about this experiment of yours." Back is turned toward Hiraeth and thus Olive. Sorry, Olive. Blame Hiraeth. It's her fault! She got Molly all riled up. The focus goes to Aildre and Aries, they were more pleasant, and steps bring her closer to the two of them. But Molly is still clearly on a nosey streak for she asks of Aildre, "Who are you looking for?" Aildre was staring off into space, perhaps debating her next course of action when Molly interrupts her thoughts. The woman turns somewhat to get a better look at her, raising a hand to push pale hair out of her eyes. "A man," she explains after taking a long and studious look at the other woman's face. "A man in a long coat and a black hood. Have you seen him?" Hiraeth brushes herself down and straightening her clothes before she places her hands on her hips, staring at Molly again regardless of Olive's request. Getting riled up and the smooth white skin of her hands seeming to shift, skin becoming wrinkles and liver spots showing. In a blink, control is returned and the skin is smooth again. "Ask away. It doesn't mean you will be given the answers." She then finally tilts her head towards Olive "In a few moments if you insist." Closing her eyes and a deep inhale in for the control to be firmly grasped and then Aildre looked at, no answer for the searching blonde as that is a description that could fit many a man. Molly considers Aildre's description for only a few fractions of a second before she comes to a conclusions or two, " I mean, I wish that I could help you more but that is a pretty vague description that a lot of people could very easily fit. I think you would have to give us a bit more to work on. Any other details you could share?" Nevermind Hiraeth (and by default Olive, association and all), Molly wasn't looking to be insulted any further by the cultist over her half-scarred face. Nope, Molly was trying hard to ignore them now. Aries tips his kitten mug up and finishes off the last of his coffee before he looks to Hiraeth. Ugh. Gross. It's pretty obvious by the look on his face. "You really let something like that get to you gurl?" This is to Molly of course. His buddy. Aildre is too, even though she refers herself as 'we' alot. To each their own right? "Haven't seen anything of the sort." He offers Aildre with a shrug. Aildre raises her eyes to contemplate some point over Molly's head. "Well, the coat was black. We couldn't get a good look at his face, but he had a long sword at his side...curved a little like one of those Haavian blades, like this." She makes the vague shape of a scimitar with her hands. "No, two swords. Yes, two swords, a long coat, and a hood." Hiraeth is going to make the assumption that Olive departed for Solol. Ears on the conversation but eyes down the road, loitering until she hears the extra details and still no enlightenment. No farewell needed to the remaining folk but her journey back home is started. Molly tenses up in the shoulders at Aries' question. Really. Asking that question right in front of the woman insulting her appearance? She likes him but he kind of gets a dirty look for that question. "No," she says a bit too defensively. Defensive enough that the answer to her question is really probably 'yes, I care when people make fun of my scars.' Let's not dwell on it though, Aildre's clarification is met with a faint shake of her head, it still doesn't help Molly figure anything out. "Any particular reason why you are on a hunt for someone with such a vague description?" Aildre smiles over at Aries and shrugs lightly to Molly. "We saw him in a dream. That is reason enough." Aries stares at Molly right after her catty response. "Alrighty then." No need to dwell on that any further. A glance to Aildre. "Oh...right. Seems like a fair enough reason." Molly in hindsight perhaps realizes that her response was catty and as has been established, she does think Aries is a cool dude. She's just got a 'tude. With a bit of a sigh, she scuffs the worn heel of her boot against the ground and shrugs, "Sorry. Next time we do beers, it's on me." Mismatched eyes find their way back to Aildre, brow lofted, "Alright, well there is this fellow by the name of Orin who is an investigator. I would recommend you enlist his help for this one, honestly." Aildre 's eyes move between Aries and Molly with thought and growing lucidity. "We might," she muses. "But if our dream is true....he shall pop up all on his own. They always do." Her smile softens, and she extends her hand towards Aries. A beer can appears in her palm, and she offers it to him. "Here you are...for you. It will never empty and never get warm." Aildre says Aries : No, never. Molly removes a card from her pocket, specifically the card that Orin gave her a few nights before. Said card is offered over to Aildre, should she decide to use it. This is done with a smile, Molly managing to relax now that Hiraeth was not antagonizing her about her scars. The beer can gift is met with a chuckle, commenting toward Aildre, "And we'll never see him again because he'll be too drunk to find his way about." A wink to Aries. "Looks like I get to keep my gold." Molly backs up on booted feet, departing the road with a tip of her hat. "See you both around." Category:RP Logs Category:The Road Category:Character:Hiraeth Category:Character:Olive Category:Character:Aries Category:Character:Aildre Category:Character:Molly Category:Character:Delphi